rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jun Sakurada
Jun Sakurada (桜田 ジュン Sakurada Jun) is the master of the fifth Rozen Maiden, Shinku. He is identified as a hikikomori, or in other words, a NEET (not in education, employment, or training), fearing to return to school, and isolates himself from society. Appearance : Jun has messy, black hair and dark brown eyes. He is often seen wearing different sweaters and pants. : As an adult - as seen in the "not wind" world - he has shorter hair, but still slightly messy. He also wears a white dress shirt with jeans and wears green contact lenses. In Anime : In Träumend he was seen wearing a brown shirt with blue jeans, or a orange t-shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans. Biography : Jun is a boy who is an shut in and has not been to school since he was being laughed at and called a pervert by everyone in his school, after he accidentally won a school contest for designing a dress for a 'princess'. He suffers from what is known as tōkō kyohi, or a refusal to go to school, as well as hikikomori, the phenomenon of isolating oneself from society. He spends a lot of time in front of his computer, and has a hobby of ordering things from the internet - mostly fake magical or occult implements - and then returning them before he has to pay, for the thrill of receiving something ridiculously stupid. He is also interested in cars and collects miniature versions of them. When he comes into possession of Shinku and curiously winds her up, he is unwittingly and unwillingly caught in the crossfire of the Alice Game - Shinku declares him to be her "servant" and demands that he obeys to her at all times. : Jun is extremely skilled at crafts and at sewing, able to actually repair Shinku through some magic bond when Suigintou tears off her arm. Although he is arrogant, and occasionally cold and rude, he cares for others, but typically refuses to let his feelings show. He is especially friendly with Hinaichigo, and at times, blushes around Shinku, which portrays that he cares for her deeply. : Shinku states that when Jun sews, it is like watching magic, or that he is playing a beautiful melody on a instrument. Jun is the only or one of the few people in the world who can bring a doll's 'soul' back, doing so in the first volume with an old doll torn apart by Suigintou. It is implied that Jun is extremely similar to Rozen in his abilities, possibly able to become the next Rozen. Jun is able to be the master of three dolls at once and have them take his energy in battle with little problem. This is unusual because most people have a hard time with just one doll taking their energy. The reason why he is able to do this is unknown and might have something to do with the fact he is similar to Rozen. In Anime : In Rozen Maiden Träumend, Jun's personality has changed, thanks to the Rozen Maiden, who have taken up residence in the Sakurada home. No longer afraid of his classmates or of going out in public, he goes to the library frequently to catch up with his school studies and is more sociable and kind. He even becomes closer friends with Tomoe, Hinaichigo's former medium, as she helps him catch up with his studies. Furthermore, Jun helps Suiseiseki try to convince the other Rozen Maiden that the Alice Game is a futile endeavor. He strongly believes that because Shinku and the other Rozen Maidens are sisters, they should not fight or keep secrets from one other. Trivia Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Sakuradas Category:Main Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Masters